Flooding Coliseum
by lionn017
Summary: Belt Coliseum! A space coliseum made by humans. The Doctor and Clara are having fun watching until he sees his old enemy appears on the screen. The one that the defense is not ready for.


**Flooding Coliseum**

Vwooorrrp….Vwooorrrrp…. (TARDIS materializing)

"Where are we Doctor?" asks Clara. She looks at her surroundings as soon as they get out from the TARDIS. They are right outside a huge building that looks like a football stadium, just 10 times as large. She also notices that the ground where they stand is very rocky.

"This is Belt Coliseum! The first ever Coliseum in the outer space! Built on the biggest Amor asteroids! It's named after.. "

"! There is an inscription over there!"

The inscription says,

"THIS COLISEUM IS A MONUMENT OF BILATERAL FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN HOMO SAPIENS AND THE ATRAXI. THE GLADIATORS ARE UNDER THE DEATH SENTENCE CRIMINALS FROM THEIR RESPECTIVE PLANETS!

2159 A.D"

"Wanna come in and take a look?"

The Doctor turns on the sonic screwdriver to open the backdoor of the coliseum, and they enter the Coliseum via the emergency route. The emergency route is not a staircase. They look like a large three steps made of a trampoline material.

"Wow! This is awesome! In the case of emergency, people can just jump down and get out in no time!" Said Clara amusedly. "But…how do we go up there?"

"We jump!" Answer the Doctor as he offers his hand to Clara. The both run together, holding hands, jumping as strong as they can on the third step. "GERONIMO!" The doctor yells as they jump so high that they reach the 20th floor of this coliseum.

"Fufh! That was fun!" Clara grins.

"Yeah it was! Now let's go in!"

The Doctor once again turns on his sonic screwdriver to open yet another an emergency door without turning on the emergency siren. Once inside, they see a hallway full of people. The matches are just getting started! They follow the seating signs on the wall and walk down the hallway towards the coliseum field. It is so crowded. They come early enough to before the first match begins but too late to get good seats. They finally get seats on the 78th row on the stadium.

"Are you excited for the match mate?" asks a guy next to the Doctor. "Oh hi! I'm the Doctor. This is Clara. And you?"

"Brian Woodsmith. Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Eh? Ah! And next to me is my girlfriend, Alexa This is our first time here! We are super excited! Aren't you babe?" Alexa smiles and hugs Brian's left arm.

"Well, this is our first time too!"

"Super cool mate! First time experience is the best! It's gonna be fun, but I cannot imagine people that come here often. I mean the ticket is super pricey! " Says Brian."

"Of course darling! It's a space coliseum. We spent a lot of money to build it, but Earth finally can get income from other planets too!"

Brian smiles at Alexa and points to the ceiling, "That's a super cool stuff made. Atraxi cannon. Since most of the gladiators are space criminals, we need a top level security to protect the people! Good thing the Atraxi gives us one for free!"

The Doctor replies and claps his hand, "Ah yeah! I see that! There is dome of electromagnetic field right on top of the battlefield to prevent the gladiators to attack the supporters, if they do pass the barrier, then Boom! The cannon will incinerate them."

"MATCH IS STARTING IN 3..2..1.."

The Doctor looks at the big screen on the other side of stadium.

 _First Quarter Matches:_

 _1._ _Abzorbaloff vs Carrionites_

 _2._ _Pyroviles vs sycorax_

 _3._ _Raxacoricofallapatorius vs Plasmatons_

 _4._ _Sontarans vs Martians_

Overall, the matches are pretty exciting. Abzorbaloff consumes the Carrionites, Pyroviles burns the Sycorax. Raxacoricofallapatorius barely manages to melt downPlasmatons with its acid. The Doctor looks at the screen to see the Sontarans vs Martians battle. He startles. The Martian looks like a human with cracks on his mouth. That Martian quickly shoots water to the Sontarans and its surroundings trying to break free from the electromagnetic field.

"No. No. No. No. not them, not in here. We need to get away from here quickly!" warns The Doctor to Clara and his new friends"

"But I thought this coliseum defense is top notch, yeah?" replies Clara.

"Yes! But I'm afraid that it's still too weak against these creatures. I met them before…"

Zoong…

A loud charging sound of Atraxi cannon interrupts The Doctor. He sees that the electromagnetic barrier opens and the cannon on top of it is ready to incinerate whatever is on the field. On the split second, the Martians shoots out a large amount of water to the air. It happens so quick. In the end, the cannon beam manages to kill both the Sontarans and the Martians on the field, but some splash of water managed to get into the audiences. And some of them started to have a spasm.

"Oh no. You three let's go! Hurry!"

The group runs to the hallway towards an emergency exits only to find that most people in the hallway are already shivering, including the guards.

The Doctor looks around and said, "The tap water! The toilet water! All of them! All has been contaminated. We are too late! Run this way!" They run away from the emergency exit towards anywhere that has less shivering people

"What are those doctor?" asks Clara while they are running.

"They are called the Flood. It's a viral infection. Infects any life form that contains water. I encountered them on Mars, and they are really really dangerous! I can't emphasize it enough. One drop of water, and you are done. Brian, Alexa, none of you has touched the water in this building right? "

"No, fortunately! We were super excited to watch the matches that we didn't really go anywhere else. Where should we go doctor? There is no safe place here anymore!" asks Brian panic.

"Let's hide in that room right now! And think what we should do there!" replied the doctor pointing at a door with a dark window indicating that there is no one there recently.

But as they are running with loud screams on the backgrounds, one of the Floods already completes the spasm process and run towards them.

"Doctor! It's coming!" Shouts Clara.

The Doctor turns on his sonic screwdriver to open the door to that dark room. It was a cold room. A very large refrigerator. Four of them make a circle once they are inside while trying to catch their breath. But they cannot. They can immediately hear there is water trying to penetrate through the door.

"You three, hide behind those shelves, I will take care of this one."

Click.

The door opens.

The Doctor moves back, keeping a distance between him and that monster. He also grabs something on a shelf next to him. It is a humongous turkey drumstick. He points it out to the monster as if it is a fencing sword with his left hand, and he points his sonic screwdriver behind him to a temperature control. The temperature is decreasing, but it doesn't decrease on a rate the doctor hopes for. The Flood smiles with its cracked mouth and darken teeth, knowing it has an upper hand.

It reaches out his hand for a couple steps then shoots water from it.

"NO! DOCTOR!"shouts Clara.

"NO! BRIAN!" shouts Alexa.

Brian has stepped in between the monster and the doctor. He is all wet now.

His eyes are now full of tears and his look with fear and sadness.

He looks at Alexa and said, "sorry babe, this is it."

"No, not you Brian. Not my Brian."

He looks at the Doctor, "Please Doctor! Keep her safe. For me. I know we just met, but I know you are the only hope of us surviving. The only hope for her..surviving. Alexa. Super promise me you would save her doctor."

The Doctor is full of shock. His new friend is dying in front of him, and he knows that he is the one that will ultimately kill him.

Brian starts having a spasm. Water comes out from his mouth signifying the infection. The doctor hits him with the drumstick in his hand. Brian's movement stops.

"Supercool water. Water freezes instantly with in the cold temperature with a smack." The doctor closes his eyes and opens it full of fury.

The flood behind Brian swings his arm hitting a frozen Brian's body clearing the path between it and The Doctor. The Doctor reacts with throwing the drumstick to the monster head causing it to freeze instantly.

The Doctor moves up to the monster and stares it right on the eye, "I will stop you! You Floods better run for your lives, but don't even think that I will even let you escape from this place. "

"Brian!" Alexa runs toward the deceased body of her boyfriend. But luckily Clara stops her and hugs her. "You can't touch him Alexa lest all his sacrifice will be for nothing."

"But Brian! How can I live without him? He died in just right there, in front of me, but I can't touch him?"

"Clara is right Alexa. You heard Brian's last wish yourself. Please make it happens. For him. Do not give up on your life." The Doctor tries to comfort her by tapping her shoulder."

"Any plans doctor?" Says Clara while stroking Alexa's hair.

"Hmm, I will try this. A perception filter. I learn this from Saturnyians. It will makes them think that we are already infected so we can walk straight through them. Just follow me outside, do not talk. These creatures do not usually talk."

"Where do u get those?" Asks Alexa

"From my pocket. A Time Lord technology. It's bigger on the inside."

The doctor then helps equipping the device on Clara and Alexa.

"Hey, by the way you actually beat it with a turkey drumstick." Says Clara giggling. The Doctor just smiles. If it's not only for the death of Brian, that phrase would sound a million times funnier than now. And how can they be fully joyful when their friend died and there are more than 70.000 more Floods outside that room.

They get out from the cold room, equipped with the perception filter. It is a scary scene. Everybody around them are all infected. It feels like being the only alive person in the midst of zombies hoping that undeads around you do not notice that you are alive. They all look at them with a confused and scary looks. Some ignore them, some keep their eye on them.

The Doctor keeps on forward, and placing another device on the ground. Clara and Alexa follow him. He walks about 30 feet forward then places another similar looking device on a beam. He is then moved away from those devices he installed. 5 minutes after he left the place, the devices he sets start then beeping then it creates a time hole that sucks around 70 Floods.

They kept walking through the Floods via the stairs. They cannot have a conversation. Alexa asks Clara with her body language about where they are going to. Clara shakes her head. They finally reach the ground floor of the coliseum, and they enter the arena. There are no Floods there.

The Doctor explains, "It was a time displacement vortex. It caused them to be transferred into the same place but billions years in the future, where they cannot infect anyone. I was hoping I can reduce their number significantly, but it didn't work as well as I hope. I only have 2 left with me, so I don't think it's wise to use this device on them."

"Great! And what are we doing here?"

"Trust me. Now let's run as fast as we can to the center to the arena! We still have 0.3 miles to cover"

While running, the doctor points his sonic screwdriver upwards, and when he turns it on, all the Floods in the Coliseum realize that he is not one of them. They started to hissing, growling, snarling and approaching him.

They come from every direction. 360 degrees. Some of them just stand around watching him from the audience seats. And by no time The Doctor is surrounded. 40000 Floods in the area and 30000 Floods on the audience seat.

And there come the voice from the Coliseum speaker, a voice that sounds like someone that has a very sever sore throat. "You are surrounded doctor. You have nowhere to hide. Soon you will be one of us. There is no place for you to run anymore.

"Well, let's see. You are partially correct. Not only I have no where to run, but you, yes, all of you, also have no where to run." Responds The Doctor as three of them reach the center of the arena.

"Still arrogant in the brink of death doctor?" Replies that voice.

"Well, while I was running here, my sonic was not only to tell you my location. Look up!"

Atraxi Cannon.

"I increased the power of the cannon to the maximum while I was running so it now can incinerate the audience seats also, and that means none of you will survive." Said doctor confidently, and he turns on his sonic screwdriver to trigger the Atraxi Cannon.

"You wouldn't dare doctor! You will also kill people you swear to protect!"

"I do have no place to hide, but.." Replies The Doctor as he turns on the time displacement vortex. "I do have some time to hide."

The Atraxi cannon shoots out its beam. The Doctor, Clara, and Alexa disappear.

They appear again, 10 minutes in the future.. But now the ground they are is in 4 feet lower than what it used to be and still warm.

Clara and Alexa hug The Doctor. It's all over. They survive! And what's more important is that then manages to prevent Floods to infects other planets.

"Thank you Doctor! Thank you!" Cries Alexa.

"We are not done yet. I will bring you home safely. Now..let's go to TARDIS"

Three of them went back to TARDIS. They send Alexa home.

"Good bye Alexa!" Clara hugs her.

"Yes! Good Bye! Thank you Doctor…Thank you Clara.."


End file.
